


The Force is in the Details

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: AU where Shmi Skywalker is freed and Anakin remains on Tatooine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains dialogue from Episode I: The Phantom Menace

“We'll let fate decide, huh,” the Toydarian raised a painted cube, well worn and so, well used. “I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue it's the boy, red his mother…”

_Trust the Force._

It was one of the most integral lessons of Jedi training. And for Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the hardest to learn. As a youngling he was willful. As a padawan he was impatient. As a master he was abrupt. As a Jedi he was defiant.

Qui-Gon pursed his lips as Watto tossed the cube to the sandy floor. He could trick fate with a wave of his hand. It was possible, likely, even, that the cube was weighted in the junk dealer’s favor. And the Jedi believed strongly it was imperative to bring the boy in front of the Council. But a small voice whispered he should trust the Force. It was at the back of his mind and in the sand at his feet and brushed through his hair like a warm morning breeze. Qui-Gon clasped his hands together and watched the cube roll to a stop.

Red.

Qui-Gon’s eyes flickered with an anger he could not allow to take hold. His instinct had been to act, he should have trusted that.

“Ah, well, don’t worry,” Watto smirked. “You won’t win the race so it makes little difference.”

He shuffled past the Jedi, barking something at Anakin as he arrived on an eopie with the others.

“What’d he mean by that?” the boy queried.

“Nothing important. Keep your focus on the race.” Qui-Gon turned his attention to the child’s mother. “Good morning,” he greeted as he helped her dismount the beast. She was light in his arms.

 

_“You must let go, Qui-Gon. Trust the Force to catch you.”_

_Qui-Gon’s face scrunched up beneath the blind. “But, Master, what if I slip?”_

_Dooku dropped his hands on his apprentice's shoulders. “If you slip it is because the Force wishes it.”_

_Qui-Gon frowned. “Why would the Force want me to fail?”_

_“The Force doesn’t want,” his Master explained. “The Force is. Around us and within us and working through us.” He pushed the boy away suddenly, though not unkindly. Qui-Gon stumbled forward -- “Even when we fall.” -- but caught himself before hitting the ground. The padawan straightened._

_“Why did you push me?”_

_Dooku flashed a small smile as he removed the teaching helm. “To see if you would slip.”_

 

 **“** You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything.”

The distraught Toydarian flew up to meet Qui-Gon’s eyes. The Jedi simply smiled.

 **“** Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release Shmi Skywalker.”

Watto’s eyes narrowed in thought. “What will you give me for the boy?” A hero slave was more trouble than he’s worth. Qui-Gon turned back, interest in his eyes. “Settle my debts with the racing commission and you can take him.”

“It may take time.” He still only had Republic credits and started calculating how long it would take to return from Coruscant, and what the options might be if he could.

“Bah!” Watto flew backwards in a fury. “I will find someone else.”

“He’s a skilled racer,” suggested Qui-Gon. It would be harder to find the boy again if he was sold to the highest bidder.

“He’s a symbol,” countered Watto. “He will be made an example of.” The Toydarian sneered, finally landing on something to be cheerful about. Qui-Gon frowned and adjusted his plan. This boy, he was realizing, would be the greatest test of his trust in the Force.

 

_“Your padawan is one of the brightest of the new class,” Master Plo Koon commented in an attempt to soothe Qui-Gon’s agitation. “He is strongly attuned to the Force and has a quiet wisdom impressive for his youth. Have faith, he will return soon.”_

_“Obi-Wan is an exceptional student, yes.” Qui-Gon turned his eyes to the line above the sunset, to the stars beginning to appear in the twilight sky. “But he is young, and just starting to realize the sacrifices this life requires.”_

_His companion raised an eyebrow. “The girl?”_

_“The possibility,” Qui-Gon refined._

 

Qui-Gon stepped carefully into the small home shared by Shmi and her son. The boy was in the back, tired after the race and a long afternoon of celebrating. The Jedi approached Shmi with quiet deliberation. His plan hinged on her support and she had every reason not to give it.

“Watto has freed you.” Shmi’s eyes shot up to meet his gaze. “I hope you will accompany us to Coruscant.”

“You will take him to the Jedi? For training?”

Qui-Gon moved closer, took her hands in his. “I want to,” he answered. “I plan to. But I was only able to secure your freedom. I have a plan to return--”

Shmi pulled her hands away as she stood. “What?” She shook her head. “No, you have to take Anakin.”

“I have a plan,” Qui-Gon tried again.

“You must take Anakin,” she insisted, still shaking her head. “You don’t need me--”

Qui-Gon moved closer again, placed his hands on her shoulders. “I do,” he countered. “I need you to come with me. To tell your story.” Her eyes were wide, and wild. “Shmi, our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident.”

“What are you saying?”

He gave her a subdued, but genuine, smile. “Perhaps... I _did_ come here to free slaves.”

Shmi’s breath caught in her throat and a tear slipped down her cheek. “...I can’t leave Anakin,” she argued. “Alone!”

Qui-Gon pressed her close, willing her strength through the Force. “He will not be alone,” he explained.

 

_“Concentrate,” Qui-Gon cautioned his young apprentice._

_“I am concentrating!” Obi-Wan shot back, but the remote blasted through his defenses and hit his hand. “Ow!”_

_Qui-Gon shut down the simulator and reached over to pull off the younger Jedi’s helm. “You are distracted.”_

_Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed but he did not argue. “I’m sorry, Master.”_

_“What is troubling you?” Qui-Gon asked, though he had a good idea it was the young woman they’d left behind on Mandalore._

_“How do you --” Obi-Wan started, “Is everything a test?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“The mission -- the Duchess --” He lowered his eyes to hide his emotions. “Was it a test?”_

_Qui-Gon sat back, thoughtful. “If it was, do you think you passed?” Obi-Wan didn’t answer. “Take it as lesson, Obi-Wan. Learn from your experience, and your feelings.”_

_Obi-Wan raised his eyes, troubled, but clear, no longer a storm. He nodded._

_“Trust the Force,” Qui-Gon concluded. “It will not lead you astray.”_

 

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The two shook hands, somewhat awkwardly, as the others looked on.

“You’re a Jedi, too?” Obi-Wan nodded. “Pleased to meet you.”

Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. Qui-Gon had explained the situation as best he could -- the boy slave turned folk hero with a price on his head who the Jedi Master believed to be a figure of myth destined to bring balance to the Force. Obi-Wan was somewhat skeptical of the mission, plan, and goal, but he respected Qui-Gon. And if the boy’s life were in danger because he’d helped them, he deserved protection for that alone. Obi-Wan had a duty to his Master, the Order, and the Force and he would serve.

“I’ll be staying with you, Anakin.” With Qui-Gon’s eyes silent urging him, Obi-Wan dropped to meet the boy’s eyes directly. They were full of fear. “I will introduce you to the ways of the Force.”

“I will be a Jedi, too, someday,” Anakin answered. It was not a question.

“Ani.” They both looked over at the voice. Obi-Wan stood and moved back to make space for Padmé and the astromech droid with her. “The queen has allowed me to lend you a droid so we can contact you from the ship.” She included the younger Jedi in her explanation. “Communication will be unreliable, but you will know when we return. And you can send a signal if you need help.”

“Thank you,” said Obi-Wan. Padmé nodded.

Anakin approached the droid. “Hey, Artoo.” The droid beeped cheerfully in response and Anakin’s face lit up with a smile. 

Shmi touched Padmé’s shoulder. “Thank you!” she exclaimed, her voice hushed, but full of emotion. Padmé nodded again, eyes bright with compassion.

“I made this for you.” Anakin pulled a small pendant from his pocket and offered it to the young handmaiden. “So you'd remember me.” Padmé inspected the gift with interest. “I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune.”

“It’s beautiful.” The pendant dropped right at her heart as she placed it around her neck. “I will keep it always.” She pulled the boy into a tight hug. “We’ll see each other again, I know it.”

Padmé stood and moved toward the ship with the Jedi, to allow the Skywalkers space to say goodbye.

“I can’t do it…” Shmi’s eyes filled with tears as she embraced her son. “I just can’t do it.”

“Mom…”

“My place is here.” She touched a hand to his face. “With you.”

Anakin’s face grew serious. “Other people need you more.” He straightened. “Don’t worry, Mom, I can take care of myself.”

Shmi kissed the top of his head, swallowing tears. “I will come back and free you, son…. I promise.” With one more hug she stood and walked to the ship. Anakin watched, his face etched with determined courage. Obi-Wan and Artoo joined him to watch the ship launch into the sky, the Jedi placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, sending comfort though the Force. Jar-Jar waved from the door as the gangplank closed behind the travelers.

Shmi trembled as the ship lifted off the ground. Qui-Gon touched her arm, tentative.

“Will I ever see him again?” she whispered with plaintive agony.

“What does your heart tell you?”

Shmi raised her eyes to meet Qui-Gon's. They were bright with a powerful energy; it surrounded her, and filled her, with its light. She closed her hand over his, and squared her shoulders, ready to face her future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Force is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514322) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki)




End file.
